Consumer test data show that fountain pens are considered to be the quintessential fine writing instrument. However, there are certain “barriers to entry” that often prevent consumers from continuously utilizing the fountain pen category. These barriers include scratchiness of the nib, lack of durability of the nib, other perceived complications of use such as messiness, leakage, etc. As a result, while certain consumers may aspire to use fine writing instruments, they are often hesitant to commit to continuously utilize the fountain pen because of the aforementioned barriers to entry.